


Blackout in the Middle of the Night

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Hibiki
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asumu was roused from his slumber because even after becoming an Oni, Kyoki was still afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout in the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the future when both of them are adults and after Kyosuke has started to use his Oni name (Kyoki).

The downside of sharing a bed with your partner was the ease which your slumber could be disturbed. Kyoki did not even allow Asumu to regain enough of his consciousness to ask what was going on and directly launched his complaint, “Asumu! I can’t turn on the lights!”

“It’s okay,” Asumu mumbled and burrowed his face closer against his pillow, as he slept on his stomach. “Just go back to sleep.”

“You don’t understand! I can’t sleep, knowing that I can’t get any light in here!” Kyoki shouted. In order to force Asumu to sympathize with him, he not only flipped Asumu over, but also threw off the covers and flung his pillow to the other side of the room.

Asumu suppressed a sigh, not wanting to annoy Kyoki any further, and blinked his eyes multiple times to gain a degree of alertness. “All right then,” Asumu said. “Want to do it?”

“As if we can do anything else at this time of the night,” Kyoki grumbled, obviously pretending to be displeased.

Asumu was about to push Kyoki onto the bed so he could blow him when Kyoki firmly gripped his shoulder. “Wait,” Kyoki said. “What are you trying to do?”

“I’m,” Asumu slowly said. “Going to give you a blow job.”

“No, I don’t want to lie there facing the dark,” Kyoki protested. “I guess there’s no helping it…I’ll be the one blowing you tonight.”

Asumu had no complaints about that. As he was lying back down, Kyoki  abruptly rose up to fetch something and jumped back onto the bed in a flash. Kyoki fumbled with the thing he was holding for a moment to produce artificial light which led Asumu to discover that Kyoki was holding a torch.

“Hey,” Asumu said, and couldn’t help but giggle a little. “Are you going somewhere with that?”

“Shut up and appreciate me,” Kyoki said. He pulled the covers back up over the both of them and disappeared under it to get down to business with the lighted torch still in his hand.

The more Asumu allowed his body to be subjected to Kyoki’s touches and licks, the more he felt disturbed by the pool of light under the covers. He braced himself and lifted the blanket. Sure enough, the disturbing sight of Kyoki shining the torch at his dick awaited him.

“I’m truly sorry, Kyoki,” Asumu said. “The torch is really spoiling the mood. I feel like we’re in some horror porno.”

“You’re really too picky, aren’t my techniques satisfying enough?” Kyoki retorted. “And have you been watching pornos without me!?”

Asumu ignored Kyoki’s questions as he was struck with a sudden burst of inspiration. “I have an idea,” he said.

He stood up and went over to the closet to retrieve a few scented candles and a lighter that he kept in a drawer. He arranged the candles on the bedside table and lighted them to  create a soothing glow. It seemed that he had successfully created a romantic atmosphere until Kyoki shined the torch at his face.

“Put that out,” Kyoki demanded. “I don’t want to start a fire.”

“You’re an Oni who can control fire,” Asumu reminded him.

“Of course I am,” Kyoki huffed. He tossed the torch aside in a random direction and turned over to hug the lone pillow on the bed, most likely to hide his embarrassment.

“Don’t worry,” Asumu said, straddling Kyoki’s thighs and slid off his briefs while lightly massaging his ass. “I’ll make you feel good and give you sweet dreams.”

“Oh, I’d like that,” Kyoki sighed and forewent intelligible words for the rest of the night. 


End file.
